


With Your Hands, Your Hearts

by AgentOfShip



Series: In The Wilds Of Scotland series [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edwardian Period, F/M, Fluff, Forest Wedding, Handfasting, Second wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: As they're waiting for the new chapter in their life to begin, Fitz finally gives Jemma the wedding she deserves.Set in the "Wilds of Scotland" verse and inspired by thisartI had done for Promptober.But most of all, it's my birthday gift for @LibbyWeasley who is the sweetest, most wonderful person ever and a gift to this fandom <3 HopeA big thank you to @blancafic for making the words better, for her excellent suggestions who made this story infinitely better and for being the queen of titles as always <3
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: In The Wilds Of Scotland series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	With Your Hands, Your Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



"Jemma?" 

Ignoring the voice of her husband, Jemma kept her eyes closed and didn't move. 

"Jemma, I know you're awake. You're breathing faster," Fitz insisted, his tone teasing as his voice remained pleasingly low and soft.

She groaned as she turned around, facing away from where he was sitting on the side of the bed. Her nights were restless these days and she often woke up rather grumpy. Fitz, on the other hand, was always happy and chipper. It was like pregnancy had made them switch tempers completely. 

Fitz pressed soft kisses to her bare shoulder and she couldn't help sighing in contentment. She was always too hot these days and the shiver that ran down her spine at the contact of his soft lips was delightful. But now she couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore so she turned around to face him, lazily opening her eyes. Her lips pulled up at the sight of him. Sometimes she thought it was almost unfair how handsome he looked when the rising sun hit his face just right. Especially with that wonderful, adoring smile on his face. 

"Good morning," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "I have a surprise for you."

Jemma lifted an eyebrow as she took him in. He was wearing his usual kilt and white shirt but had also added his nice blue jacket along with a necktie. His hair was also surprisingly tamed for such an early time of day. 

"Oh no. Are my parents coming to see us?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. 

Taking her hands, he pulled her up to sitting, his lips quirking up as the sheets pooled around her waist, revealing her naked breasts. With her belly growing, sitting up had been getting increasingly complicated and she had abandoned all attempt at being graceful. But Fitz didn't seem to care at all and was always more interested by the fact that she slept naked most nights, his body heat more than enough to keep her warm even with autumn settling in their little corner of the forest.

"No. If that was the case, I would probably be packing food to go live in the forest for a few days and keep my fingers crossed they think we've both been eaten by a bear and never come back." 

Jemma chuckled as she wiggled closer to rest against his side and enjoy being in bed just a little longer. The one time her parents had met Fitz –on their wedding day– they hadn't liked him at all. And although the feeling had been, unsurprisingly, mutual, Fitz had been as proper as one could be. He’d worn a nice suit with trousers instead of the kilt Jemma liked so much and had kept his hair and beard short. Of course, Jemma had known that none of that would matter and her parents would hate him on the account of him being who he was and getting her pregnant, but she loved him all the more for still trying to make it a little easier on her.

"So, what's your surprise?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You'll have to get out of bed and see for yourself." 

There was a pleased little smile on his face and curiosity won over her will to stay in bed a little longer.

"Alright then." 

She wrapped the sheet around her like a toga and stood up. Fitz took her hand and, giving her a slightly shy smile, he lead her to the living room. His other hand was twitching and she could feel nervousness radiate out of him. Ever since their first kiss, she couldn't remember him doing anything that displeased her. Actually, from the moment she'd announced to him she was pregnant, he'd been nothing but incredibly sweet, caring and—

"Oh, Fitz!"

Here it was. On a coat hanger, hooked on the top of the bookshelves, was the dress she'd always dreamed of, the one she'd pictured herself marrying Fitz in. White, with a beautiful gauzy fabric flowing prettily from the waist down and exquisite lacy details on the sleeves and around the decolletage. Unfortunately, her parents had deemed her pregnancy horribly scandalous and her wedding had been nothing like what she had imagined. It had only been them and Fitz’s witnesses, Mack and Elena, in church that day. Jemma had had to focus on the love she could read on Fitz's face not to burst into tears at how wrong it all felt. Her sober grey dress had squeezed her belly so much Jemma would have thought she wasn't pregnant anymore if it wasn't for the queasiness in her stomach. There was no feast –not even a simple shared meal– or words of advice or congratulations from any of her parents, and they'd taken the first train back to London, looking too happy to be rid of her. Fitz had done his best to lift her spirits when they’d gotten home that night, reminding her that only the family they were creating counted, but it still remained a bitter memory.

"I thought you deserved a proper wedding dress and a nice ceremony," Fitz said, biting his lip worryingly as he waited for her reaction. 

"But-but how-how… when, I mean—"

"I must have done something right if I managed to render the brilliant Jemma Fitz speechless," Fitz cut her off, his smile growing tentatively. She was conflicted between stepping closer to take a better look at this wonder and embracing her husband. Her love for him won. As it had since the moment she met him.

"Oh, Fitz," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "You could never do a wrong thing."

"Oh, I'm sure I could but I'm glad you think otherwise."

He held her tightly for a moment longer. He felt even taller and stronger when he was dressed up and she wasn't and she loved it. It made her feel safe and loved. She put her face right up against that spot that always smelt wonderful in the crook of his neck. After a time, he pulled back and gently pushed her towards the dress with a little head tilt.

"And to answer your question, I asked Daisy to do it. When you brought her your dresses to be refitted, I asked her to keep your measurements to make this one. I think she did pretty well considering I only knew to tell her you wanted it white with gauzy parts and lacy parts." 

Jemma laughed. That sounded like him alright. And she wasn't surprised Daisy had done such a good job either. She had done well with her other dresses, making them look nice without her belly feeling all compressed. And she'd been lovely too, not judging her for clearly being pregnant longer than she'd been married. 

"It's perfect, Fitz."

"Yes?" he asked and she nodded as she went on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Yes."

His smile lit up his whole face as he took her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

"So, how about you put it on?" 

She bit her lip, barely able to hide her excitement and he squeezed her hands before letting her go. She might not care about most of the frivolous things she used to care about before meeting Fitz but it truly was the most wonderful dress and it had been made for her. It would have been a shame not to wear it.

* * *

Having done her morning wash up and brushed her hair, Jemma slipped on the dress over her simple underdress and knickers. It didn't feel good for the baby to be squeezed into a corset all day. Plus, Daisy had included all the support she might need into the dress and adapted it to her growing belly. The waistline was a little higher than what was fashionable but it meant that she had more than enough room if she were to wear the dress again in the coming months. When she looked into the mirror she felt beautiful, but also a little self conscious. Her mother would have been horrified at her appearance. Fitz must have picked up on it because he came to wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Everything alright?"

"Is my belly showing too much? Maybe I should do up my hair to look a little more sophisticated. I uh..." She tried to smooth the fabric down her belly for the hundredth time and Fitz kissed the top of her hair, stopping her ramblings.

"I think your hair looks beautiful," he said, threading his fingers through the brown locks that now fell down the middle of her back. "But you should style it exactly as you want to. And I think your belly is the most beautiful thing in the world. It's a proof of our love and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I hated that you had to hide it the last time."

She let out a deep sigh as she looked at him through the mirror. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" 

"You got lost in the woods. Twice." 

He grinned at her teasingly and she smiled back as she leaned into his arms.

* * *

In the end, Jemma decided on a simple ribbon to keep her hair back and a few fresh flowers Fitz had picked that morning. It was a little cold outside to be in just her dress but she didn't care. Fitz was right. It was incredibly beautiful and she could count on him to keep her warm. The sun was still low on the horizon and with the autumn leaves on the ground, it made it look like the little path that led deeper into the forest was paved with gold. Birds were singing in the trees and the squirrels going about their day made more red and golden leaves fall to the ground around them. Mack and Elena had been lovely the first time, but the creatures of the forest were all the witnesses Jemma needed now as Fitz tied the strip of tartan around both their wrists. 

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever.”

He took a gasping breath and looked into her eyes, as if to find courage to continue.

“These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow, and tears of joy. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as one.” 

He tied another knot around their wrists.

“These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.”

Jemma laughed as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Not that there was anything funny. It was just the most incredibly beautiful thing she'd ever heard. _This_ was what she'd wanted to hear on her wedding day. Not nonsense about duties. He gently cupped her cheek to wipe the tears and she leaned into his touch. It was sweet but probably useless. There'd be more tears in a minute. 

Taking the strip of fabric from his hand, she took a deep breath and kept on winding it around their wrists as she started talking. The words came easily, as she had repeated them over and over in her head on her wedding day.

"I came here hoping I could show the world what I was capable of and instead, I found the only man on Earth who could already see it all. I knew from the moment I met you that you would be important but I didn't know that you would be my life, my heart, my home. All my life, I've dreamed of adventures in faraway countries and I found the greatest of all in the wilds of Scotland. Nothing seems impossible, my love, as long as I have you by my side." 

A single tear was falling down his cheek when she was done and his smile was brighter than the sun. Keeping their left hands tied together, he used the other to pull her closer and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Around them, birds kept singing as the wind played in the trees and–

"Oh!" Jemma let out as she broke the kiss. "Did you feel it?" 

"Was it…" Fitz trailed off as he looked down at her stomach with a bewildered expression.

"Yes," she said with a wide smile as she brought their entwined hands to her belly. The baby was kicking for the first time. "I think he or she approves of our vows." 

"No even born yet and already as bright as mom."

Fitz grinned and held her to him once more. Jemma lost track of time as they remained in each other's arms, slightly swaying to the music of the wind and birds. She couldn't wait to meet the little human growing inside her, but for now she would enjoy having the most wonderful man on Earth all to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could take credit for Fitz's beautiful vows but these are taken from the website of a hand-fasting ceremony officiant and they were so beautiful and so fitting for FS that I just had to use them here. The title of this fic also comes from the words for this ceremony.  
> You can visit her website [here](http://www.alternativeweddingsbyrevroberts.com/handfasting-vows.html) if you want to know more about this ceremony.


End file.
